As electronic digital technology develops continuously, various electronic devices or electronic products with different application functions are frequently applied in the daily life of the modern people. For example, development of mobile computing technology have brought the emergence of portable electronic devices or mobile computing products, such as cell phones, mobile phones, person digital assistants (PDA), and notebook computers. The devices or products provide rather great user convenience and practicability.
In addition, as integrated circuit design, semiconductor fabrication and radio communication technology evolve progressively in recent years, RFID technology becomes more and more mature day by day. RFID electronic tags using the RFID technology are gradually and widely applied to various types of products. For example, smart identification cards, access control management systems of buildings, shopping check-out systems, storage managements, goods distribution, circulation and tracking systems, and various types of identification cards are applications of the RFID technology. Furthermore, the RFID electronic tag technology can provide more custom-made and convenient service according to habits or behaviors of customers and consumers.
The RFID electronic tag not only has better recording data capacity and data access efficiency than those of a conventional two-dimensional bar code tag, it also has a much more powerful extended function. Generally speaking, a user stores and records a data, of an object or a product to which an RFID electronic tag is to be attached, such as identity information, a products number, an identification code or related setting information, into a small chip of the RFID electronic tag. After being verified by a related verification procedure, the data received and transmitted via radio signals is accessed by a reader using the same RFID technology.
The data is transmitted between the RFID electronic tag and the reader via radio signals, in the form of a non-contact reading identification technology that determines an effective access range for accessing the RFID electronic tag according to the power of the signals. Compared to the two-dimensional bar code technology, the RFID technology can access a result more quickly by transmitting and receiving the radio signals. For example, with respect to products, a manager can access data of the RFID electronic tags of all objects within a specific range in one batch rather than accessing or scanning the RFID electronic tags one after another, and hence access time of the tags is effectively reduced. Moreover, as far as the current RFID technology is concerned, an electronic tag produced accordingly can provide customized services upon different user applications. For example, the user can obtain a specific identification function via an access device having a specific access procedure and a tag having specific information.
The RFID technology has become increasingly mature and it is now common to use mobile computing devices. Therefore, it is an important topic of the technology industry to further develop and improve applications of the RFID technology that integrates with the mobile computing devices to provide greater convenience and more customized functions.